Mother's Day
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Ed thought for a while, suddenly realizing that he had never had a conversation like that in front of his Mother's grave. Ed wondered what his Mom would say if she was alive… RoyEd


Mother's Day

A/N: I suddenly realized that I should take advantage of Mother's Day by writing some RoyEd… and I did? :D I wrote this in a few minutes so it's not a masterpiece but…oh well. Hope you had/have a nice Mother's Day. ^^

Ed placed the flowers on the grave and bit his lip as he stepped back. _Trisha Elric_, the stone said and Ed had that familiar pressure on his chest. "Happy Mother's Day," Ed murmured.  
Suddenly a hand grabbed Ed and pulled him in closer. Ed shut his eyes when he felt the warm body against his back.

"Your dad was a lot older than her, wasn't he? I guess the attraction to older men runs in the family, huh?"  
Ed groaned in embarrassment. "Who says I'm attracted to you," he snorted.  
"Ed… you know it's _kind of_ obvious you are. Why else would you regularly sleep with someone when you're certainly _not_ someone who does that simply for the fun of it?"  
When Ed tried to think of a way to answer (which, on a side note, was really frustrating, he was used to having an answer right away but with Roy… it had always been like that) Roy added quietly: "And I also happen to know it's not about attraction only."

"Oh yeah, what is it about then," Ed asked, turning around, realizing it was a mistake since now he was facing Roy. And Ed truly regretted turning around because then Roy said: "I think you _know_ what it's about. You've said it yourself; you've told me you love me."  
"That's funny, Mustang, I can't seem to recall something like that…"  
Roy grinned a bit. "I'm sure you can. A few weeks ago, when we were having sex… you said 'I love you'."  
Ed turned around and pretended to place the flowers better even though he knew Roy realized he was only doing so to hide his face which had turned bright red from the embarrassment.

"That… that was in the heat of the moment," Ed finally said.  
"It doesn't make it any less true, does it," Roy pointed out softly and came closer, caressing Ed's bare neck with his hand.

Ed knew he was supposed to argue and refuse to admit the truth, no matter what. That was what he had been doing for a year now, wasn't it? But somehow… Ed had started to realize that the urge to fight back had been fading and _was _fading all the time. He had been wondering things like 'I'm supposed to deny it… but supposed to _whom_?' Why was he so stubborn, so proud? He knew Roy had somehow become really important to him, almost as important as Al was – which was _really_ important. Roy had known it before Ed had and Ed was starting to accept the thing that somehow seemed like… fate. He knew he could run from it, escape it, deny it… but it would still be there, it would run and escape with Ed, no matter what he did, where he went.

So, Ed found himself muttering: "Probably… not."  
He tensed up, sensing Roy's surprise as he stood behind Ed, as Ed was waiting for the man to make some smug remark… but what Roy said surprised Ed probably more than he had surprised Roy: "Ed… hypothetically speaking… what would you say if I asked you to move in with me?"  
Ed got up and turned around to see if he was serious. He looked… uncertain, behind his mask that was oh so calm. Ed thought for a while, suddenly realizing that he had never had a conversation like _that_ in front of his Mother's grave. Ed wondered what his Mom would say if she was alive…

"I'd say that 'no way in hell', of course," Ed then snorted and he tried to fight the will to grin when he saw hurt in Roy's eyes. "But somehow… I'd still end up living with you, making sure everyone would know that it's really _not_ what I want… and everyone would know that it's exactly what I want _and_ need. Hypothetically speaking, of course," Ed said and grinned, feeling a bit nervous when he looked at Roy whose expression changed into a happy smile. "I'll take that as a yes," he said and grabbed Ed to kiss him.

And for a moment, Ed was sure that somewhere, somehow, his Mother was watching them… and she was happy with what she saw.


End file.
